A Human Story
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: So say the Warrior cats weren't cats: They were human. This is a SorreltailxBrackenfur fanfiction, and it's at a middle-school age. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my platinum blonde hair into a quickly done ponytail. My father, Wilfred Barckoff and my mother, Willa, smiled at me. "Ready to go to school, Sophie?"

I nodded. Today was the first day of middle school! I remember the long training I had needed when I was Sorreltail, and my parents Whitestorm and Willowpelt had had me. Now I was a human, and proud of it. My brothers, Rodrick and Stanley were taking forever! "You guys!" I complained. "We're going to be late for school!"

Rodrick, my twin, older by half a minute appeared first. "Of course, you would be the first to care!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stanley!" I screamed, and he appeared a second later.

"Okay, okay, sis, I'm HERE." I kissed Mom and Dad good-bye, and I lead my brothers outside. We walked to school and we were handed our schedules. We compared instantly.

"See you at math and science," Stanley winked at me, and marched off, while Rodrick waved good-bye. I was left standing alone, and I pulled myself together. WOW. The San Francisco Middle School. I nearly shrieked with joy, but I caught myself.

I instantly spotted Squirrelflight, or as we now call her, Sara. "Sara!" I yell, seeing the dark red-haired female. She turned around, and a smile broke across her face.

"Sophie!" She ran over and hugged me. "Liana's already in Math, first period."

"Aw," I groaned. Liana (Leafpool) was my total best best friend. "Oh well," I shrugged, trying not to let it show. "So what do you have first?"

"History," She replied, and I squealed with delight. "Same here! I think it's this way."

We slipped into our classroom. A young woman with brown hair and silver streaks slapped our hands with a yardstick. "Late," she scolded us. "Please take your seats."

We sat down next to each other. Sara wasn't focusing at all about what Mrs. Janorful was saying at all. She was staring at a boy with dark brown hair. "Isn't he cute?" she whispered to me. "I think his name is Brian."

I slapped her arm lightly. "Sara! That's Brambleclaw!" She shrugged at me. "And? I've had a crush on him since FOREVER!"

"Guys!" I turned around when a person tapped my shoulder. "Shuddup!"

I apologized instantly. "OMG, Tawnypelt?"

She smiled dryly. "That's Tara, to you. Anyway, be quiet. I want to hear what Mrs. Janorful is saying!"

I turned back around.

* * *

I saw Liana at lunch today. She was studying something. I peered closer. She wasn't studying a book, though. She was studying... I paused and gasped. A BOY? "Liana!" I plopped down next to her, and shook her. She jumped to attention. "What?Hmm? What do you want?"

"Liana..." I leaned closer. "WHY are you looking at Collin?"

"Oh, be quiet," Liana snapped. "I know YOU'VE got your eye on Blaze."

I blushed red. Blaze was Brackenfur, and his hair was so hot: Golden-brown, I nearly fainted. "That's different," I scowled. "I wasn't a medicine cat!"

"Sophie, we are not having this-"

"Sophie!" I whipped around. Blaze was calling me. I felt my face flush. "We'll talk about this later," I told Liana, who instantly shot me a glare.

**A true Brackenfur and Sorreltail ! Please review!**


	2. The Part-AY

Liana's POV

I was furious with Sophie. How dare she march over to me and yell at me for looking (not staring) at Crowfeather? I mean, Collin. It's not like I was a medicine cat anymore, and how could SHE lecture ME when she loves Blaze! I ignored my sister the entire walk home. Even Sara agreed with Sophia, and I flash-backed to our promised conversation:

_"Liana! How dare you?" Sara had caught me at a deserted hallway corner. "Looking at Collin Fir like that!"_

_"Sara," My voice was pained. "I've loved since as far as I can remember!"_

_"Then forget!" She had slapped my cheek then, and my eyes had stung with tears, because Sara had reeled back, looking terribly guilty. But I was a medicine cat, and a medicine cat does not participate in such.. I searched for a word. Idiotic fights!_

I got home and ignored Sandra, my mother's instant greeting. I could tell she was angry because she followed me upstairs. "Liana!" I could hear a lecture boiling under her skin.

"WHAT?" I tried not to growl back in reply. Mom entered my room, and began to play with my hair as if i were still a young child.

"Liana..." I could tell she was still mad at me. In fact, it came after another second. "Snap out of it," she glared at me. "Your father is coming home tonight, and Dylan and Felicity are coming over, too."

So Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Great. And Firestar, my dad. "Anyone else while you're at it?"

Mom frowned at me. "Well, yes. The entire Clan is coming over. We're throwing a party."

This caught my attention. "A party?" I sat up eagerly, already planning my outfit.

Mother smiled at me. "The guests will be here-" she checked her watch. "At seven."

* * *

Blaze's POV

I had been invited to the dance. I had heard the entire Clan was coming, and I thought of my old apprentice, Whitewing, or I guess Winter. I smiled. I think I had a crush on her, though I would never admit it. I thought of the other she-cat in my life. Sophie. Did I like her, too? But I was leaning toward Winter. Besides, I was sure she liked me, too.

* * *

Sophie's POV

I was wearing a cute pink tank with ruffles and glitter and sparkles, with short short jean shorts, and cute black flats. I pulled my hair into a cute messy bun, before leaving with my family to Farid or Firestar's place.

Everybody was there. Chad (CLoudtail) Brightheart (Britt), everyone! I searched for Blaze. Maybe I would get my first kiss tonight. My face fell. Was that... Winter? And Blaze. My face fell away to disappointment. It would be Winter's first kiss, not mine.

**Ooh!**


	3. The Attack

Liana's POV

I instantly noticed Sophie had vanished. Instinctively, I turned to stare accusingly at Blaze. Of course, I was right, because he was snogging his apparent new girlfriend, Winter. I turned for my sister for help, but she was busy dancing with Brian, and everybody else was busy drinking, eating, talking, or dancing, and I didn't feel comfortable interrupting any of these things. But of course, Collin wasn't doing anything, though he snuck up on me. I felt like slapping my hand to my forehead in exasperation, as Collin began,"So, do you want to dance?"

I could feel myself turning beet red. So what was more important: Sophie or Collin? I had a fierce battle with my conscious. I liked Collin, but Sophie had been my best friend for as far as I could remember. So I had a strong conscious. Sue me. "Sorry, Collin, but I need to find my friend. I'll dance with you later, okay?" I could tell my eyes gave away all my composure.

"Sure," He shrugged, though I could see his eyes were hurt.

"So, um, bye," I waved a little and dashed off to find my friend. I repeated the conversation in my mind. HAD I slapped my forehead? OMIGOD. I moaned inwardly.

But wait a minute. That wasn't me. I don't moan. And even if I did, I did it inwardly. So why was I hearing a moan. Like, with my ears? Now, a sob.

I wanted to cry, just listening. "Soph?" I asked tentatively, rounding the corner, to see my best friend hiccuping while leaning against a wall. "Sophia, come here this instant." I tried to sound firm. "Your mother is looking all over for you, and when she finds that you've left the party with out her permission..."

Then I realized we weren't alone. Salvador, or Spiderleg sat beside her. "Hell," he said, looking at me. I stared back. I had never liked Salvador, but he was sixteen. I was surprised to see beer in his hand. And it was open.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"No," he agreed. "I shouldn't. But I'm not. She is, or will."

I moved quickly, but he slapped me, and I squealed in pain. "Leave them alone," A voice behind me made me look up and stare. Blaze stood tall, with Winter behind him, glaring accusingly at Salvador. They were both fifteen.

"Leave them alone," Winter glared menacingly at Salvador. A man appeared behind him, however.

"Is this the kid?" The man growled, pointing at Sophie.

"Leave me alone," Sophie whimpered, trying to edge away.

"Sure I will," The man showed a little teeth. "Right after I taste a little breast."

Blaze snapped. He threw a broken bottle at him, and Winter helped me up, her green eyes glaring fire at Salvador and the man. "Touch her," she warned, blocking Sophie with her arm. "And I'll kill you."

I was surprised when I saw she had a knife in her belt, and the man's amusement vanished. "Do you know how to use a knife, little girl?"

Winter stepped closer, holding her knife horizontally, ready to cut his throat in seconds. "I'm a trained fighter."

Blaze punched him, before Winter could continue, and they both fleed. Blaze turned around and helped Sophie up with startling gentleness. "Thank you," she murmured.


End file.
